The Heir
by DreamyLane
Summary: Why did Inu Taishou have 2 mates ? How excatly did Sesshomaru who was not very old for a demon become the next Lord Of the Western Land after his father?no romance though...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCALIMER**: I do not own any of these characters , weapons etc

Author's note : Sorry if the story is lame because this is my first entry .Also sorry for spelling error because I am a rookie typer who don't like to check the dictionary .

**Chapter 1**

The wind blew across the wild plains of the Western Land. The demons sniffed in apprehension ,a new demon , heir to the great Western Lord was born .

Inu Taishou was the great lord of the western land and id respected by demons for his enormous power . His mate was a pretty daiyoukai from the Eastern Land. She was so very slender and was the fairest demon he had ever seen. She also had silky silvery hair and a crescent mark on her forehead.

When his mate was pregnant with their child, Inu Taishou was very excited ( anyone would if that is their first child , right?). He secretly wished that if the child is a male , he would look like him well, as long as he is not slender and fair like his mother. ..

He named the child Sesshomaru .

Author's notes :I know this is a short chapter, but it _is _my first one , and it is also just a introduction ,please review . The next chapter is coming soon !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Years passed and Inu Taishou watched as Sesshomaru grew .

Sesshomaru was a demon of great talent and he excelled in all areas and his mother was very proud of her son . To her , there are no other demon-child that can rival hers . However , Inu Taishou was not as please as his mate .

Inu Taishou was very pleased with Sesshomaru at first too. He was perfect to be his heir . He was clever and was able to wield a sword perfectly. He had perfect speed and amazing stamina . However , there was one thing that was not there. His looks . Inu Taishou first took note of it when Sesshomaru 's hit the age of a demon-teenager( I know this phrase is weird but I really cannot phrase )

He was slender and far too pale for a male . He did not have the looks of a strong tall demon , instead , Inu Taishou even think that Sesshomaru looked feminine . With looks like this ,will the demons of the western land even respecthis son when the time come ? It isn't like his heir did not have the skills or ability , he lack the leader appearance……

Sesshomaru noticed that his father was acting weird ever since he became a demon-teenager. He could sense that his father is worried , frightened even . But why ? His father is a great dog demon, what exactly can frighten his father so much? Sesshomaru could sense something amiss…

Author's note: I know the story is progressing very slowly , but I really lack the time , really sorry . Anyway how is it now that we hit the second chapter ? I hope its alright …I am really nervous , but please review !


	3. Chapter 3

Inu Taishou called his son to his side . It wasn't like Sesshomaru wasn't like him, he was. The same golden yellow eyes and the same silvery white hair , even the 2 purple strips on the side of his face resembles him , except that it is not ragged. But he is really too slender…

Sesshomaru looked at his father, puzzlement filled his mind . Why is his father looking at him so closely? And that's not the first time , he had caught his father looking at him the past few weeks, every time, his father has a worried look on his face, why…?

Solutions flashed through Inu Taishou's mind . Maybe, he could have another child with his mate…but wouldn't that child bear the same slender look that Sesshomaru had inherited ? No that won't do…

Shouting and screaming , Sesshomaru had heard all of that for…who knows how long? He was scared , he really didn't know why his parent were arguing , he had never seen them arguing before , he decided to listen to their heated argument…

" Listen!" Inu Taishou roared at his mate, "I just want a child with different looks !" His mate glared at him, " Oh no, you jus want another mate ! You bastard!" She shrieked , " and you are speaking like Sesshomaru does not exist anymore ! He is your flesh and blood too, why not give him a chance?"Inu Taishou growled impatiently ,"He does not have the looks!

Sesshomaru listened . So that's what they have been arguing about …his heart seemed to have sunk . So the root of their argument was him…

Author's note: Reviews please ! T.T( Negative comments accepted too)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Months passed , years passed but the family was never as cheery as before. Every night, Sesshomaru listened to the quarrel and put up with the shrieking. There was no one there for him any more and he had to train alone usually. Rumour spreaded .The younger yokai of other noble parentage also jeered and laughed at him. Once he was so angry that he hurt one of them so badly that his parents stopped being his father general.

"Sesshomaru !" Inu Taishou yelled. Sesshomaru felt a shiver of fear down his spine. Nevertheless, he sprinted to his father's side. "Yes? Father?" he asked, his voice quivering slightly. Inu Taishou grabbed his son and threw him onto the floor. Sesshomaru bit his lips . "Stop!" cried Sesshomaru's mother as she went to shield her son. Inu Taishou glared at them. "Both of you are making me mad!" he cried and stomped out of the room. Sesshomaru could not hold his tears any longer .

Another few years passed,the family remained cold and torn up , even as the Western Land grow rich.But things are getting worst… Sesshomaru noticed something strange about his father . There was the smell of another woman on him. A human. He knew his mother would know and he knew that his mother will leave that night and never come back. Sure enough this time there was a extremely heated argument.

"Inu Taishou ! I had enough! I am going to leave! How dared you find another mate in front of my nose… you! Disgrace of your family! Having another mate when the previous is still alive !" Inu Taishou did not answer his wife.

That night was the first time Sesshomaru had seen his mother so sad. "Mother, let me leave with you…" His mother merely shook her head . "Life would be better for you here." Sesshomaru hung his head , he knew it was no use arguing. "Good Bye , Mother." He said trying to be as cold as possible to make the parting less painful. His mother smiled. "you really should learn to hide your feelings better , the pain of your face is far too obvious…"

Author's notes: Here is the next chapter (sorry to any of you waiting)I hope it is up to standards…anyway, please review:)I promise it will be agood ending though, I love Sesshomaru too much!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Here Sesshomaru, pay respect to your stepmother ." Sesshomaru stared with the same cold look that have been plastered on his face ever since his mother left. He looked at the house but never made any move to enter. "Come in!"Inu Taishou yelled impatiently. "No…",Inu Taishou frowned and pulled his son into the house angrily.

Izayoi looked at the young yokai in front of her. He just stared at her coldly. "Wow, how proudly he holds himself…."she thought. And his hair was silvery white and golden yellow eyes just like Inu Taishou.

"What a fine handsome and graceful son you have she commented."Inu Taishou smiled. "Sesshomaru? Pay your respect !" Sesshomaru just stared. Inu taishou growled, but Sesshomaru stood his ground . "Please, do not force him, he must have missed his mother." Said Izayoi.

Sesshomaru frowned, it was as if the woman knew that he can never accept her "help" and is forcing him to pay his respect. "Better that then accept this "help" from her" he thought, all these while keep a indifferent look on his face.

Gingerly he knelt down in front of the woman but refused to look at her face "I pay my respect to you …" the word "mother" seemed to be stuck in his throat. Nowadays, Sesshomaru just cannot bring himself to say the word "Mother" it always make him want to cry like the little kid he was last time.

Sesshomaru decided that it was best not to say the word mother then to break down in front of everyone. He rose tossed his head and walked out with the same indifferent cold look he had on his face when he entered.

Izayoi looked at the young yokai as he exited, the moment when he tossed he head he almost looked beautiful… "You have a really beautiful son…" she thought aloud as she recalled the way Sesshomau's silvery hair had flowed when he tossed his head.

Inu Taishou grimaced. Beautiful…not the kind for a demon lord… "Is there anything wrong, dear?" asked Izayoi worriedly. "Nothing…" said Inu Taishou as he swept the woman into his embrace.

Author's note: I realized that I tend to update my story during the weekend… anyway, please review! ( I hope you like the way the story is progressing!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sesshomaru had been ignoring his father who had seemed ridiculously and not to say disgustingly happy ever since he had been together with that…woman.

Rumors are spreading like wild fire, the whole Western Plains had known all about this affair his father was having…but recently another rumor is spreading…the one concerning his father making 2 swords…

" Hm, 2 swords you say…eh?" said Totosai as he examined the 2 fangs that Inu Taishou had handed to him. "Em, yes." said the great dog demon. "2 sword that are capable of preventing a fatal fight between a demon and a half demon." Totosai raised his eyebrows, "So the rumor is true? You are getting a new mate?" asked Totosai as he stared at Inu Taishou.

"Yeah…who told you that?" "eh…nothing…"Inu Taishou narrowed his eyes… "Myoga, I know you are there." A small flea-like demon jumped out. "Nice to see you , my lord!" said Myoga frantically.

"Why are you here?" asked Inu Taishou. "Ah… my fault, I told young lord Sesshomaru what Izayoi said…(remember? Izayoi said that Sesshomaru is 'beautiful'?) and he flew into a fury…saying that he DOES NOT look feminine and all…" said Myoga." Eh…I think he is a good lookin' young lad." said Totosai.

Inu Taishou rolled his eyes. " Enough talking. Totosai? Make the swords as quickly as you can. And Myoga? Come home with me." Myoga clung to Totosai, "NO! youg lord Sesshomaru will crush me…" "Come on, you are with me, he daren't do anything…" said Inu Taishou as he headed outside.

Author's note: Here's the next chapter, hope you like it… …, anyway thanks for all the reviews though I want to say something, though I mentioned Sesshomaru looked feminine, doesn't mean he is a sissy or what it's the looks not the mind ok? Anyway, thanks for the reviews! And please do review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"2 swords. " Sesshomaru had been thinking about those swords for quite a while. "Hey there, you really does look like a lady." Sesshomaru flared up at the sneering voice.A demon appeared in front of him. It was a young lord, son of the Southern Lord.

"Get out of my way." Sesshomaru said coldly and calmly as if he paid no heed to the comment just now. The young lord raised his eyebrow, "Oh, my lady, so you are scared? Hmm, can't blame you, you are a female…"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, it is obvious that this jerk need to be taught some manners. With a swift movement, he slashed at the young lord. The demon just managed to dodge the attack. "Hey! Don't get all mad , little lady, even your daddy says that you are like a female…"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes further, now he was really mad. "Hmph…you won't think so after I defeat you." he thought as he aimed his deadly claws at the demon.

They clawed and they slashed and lost track of time, but both demons were getting impatient. The son young of the Southern Lord drew out a sword, its blade glittered in the moonlight. He pointed his sword at Sesshomaru, and was surprised when Sesshomaru did not draw out any weapon

He started to laugh. "Oh, I forgot, your father did not even take you as a male!" Sesshomaru smirked grimly, "If you are not aware, this have nothing to do with gender." The young lord smirk again, " Yes…let's see how your slender body can put up with my mighty sword."

Sesshomaru readied himself for the attack, "at least I am not as scrawny as you…"he thought. ( If you did not notice, the Sesshomaru in the anime is muscular…)

The demon charged at Sesshomaru viciously. Sesshomaru noted his movement, is that his imagination or are there wind of power swirling around the demon…? He have no time to think about that.

With a quick and powerful leapt he slashed out at the demon and felt the young lord's sword graze his shoulders. What happened after that is so quick that all everyone could see was a flurry of colours . Sesshomaru finally knocked the young demon's sword off.

"Ok, ok, you are manly, can that do… …"the young demon never finished the sentence, he passed out. Sesshomaru turned and walked back to his room, indifferent to the damage he had cause to the young demon. The servant demons glanced after him.

" Bring…him back to his palace." said Sesshomaru softly as he ascended back to his room. "Yes… what about your injuries…" "Stop questioning!" Sesshomaru felt himself losing his cool, but he couldn't hold out any longer, the darkness engulf him…

Author's notes: I have been a bit stuck on this chapter, and a note to those who really enjoyed this story, I might not be able to continue submitting for quite a while because of some upcoming event. So, do wait, I will try to summit at least one chapter per week, ok? Thanks for all of you for your supports too! Finally for those who really like Sesshomaru, he did and will not die in this story. And, once again thanks for all those reviews! They really keep me going! And do review !Reviews, reviews, reviews!( Hope you like it!)I think I will simmit another chapter next weekend...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hi! I know it is a long time since I uploaded ( hope all of you are still reading this!) I just watched the third Inuyasha movie but I can't possibly change my story so I beg you to understand if it did sound a bit weird…(well it is fanfiction, I am just a fan…) 

The servants glanced at each other, now they are really at a lost at what to do. Should they send the son of the Southern Lord back to his house first or help their own lord's son to his room and tend to his wounds? They would still be on a lost if their lord had not appeared so timely…

" Remarkable," said Inu Taishou as he glanced around his yard. He then looked at the 2 young demons, both drenched in blood. Inu Taishou had been there when the fight was halfway through, he would have stopped them but… Inu Taishou grimaced as a pang of guilt hit him, he wanted to see who win in the end, he had used the Southern Lord's son to test his own son' prowess.

He stepped out and ordered the servant demons to bring the son of the Southern Lord back to his palace while he himself carried his unconscious son to his (Sesshomaru) room.

" Wow, master, Young Master does have good fighting skills don't he!" Myoga said as Inu Taishou laid Sesshomaru down. "Hmm,, he does… stating the fact he actually won a demon with a powerful sword…" said Inu Taishou thoughtfully.

" Maybe I should forget about having another child to be the heir," he thought, but he couldn't ditch Izayoi either…he shook himself. " Come on Myoga, get someone to dress his wounds."

Sesshomaru stirred, the sharp pain on his chest and shoulders had dulled…he hear 2 voices distantly…, " Father…so he has finally came back from his meeting with that wretch woman(Izayoi)" thought Sesshomaru as he opened his eyes.

" Ah you are awake," said Inu Taishou as Sesshoamru sat up. Sesshomaru just looked indifferent. "you know you shouldn't have battled it out with that young lord…" Sesshomaru just stared at the ground, " Sorry," he mumbled. " Good that you know," said Inu Taishou curtly, really, he would like to be nicer to his son but, looks like his son just won't accept him , "MY LORD! THERE ARE DEMONS ATTACKING AT THE GATE!!" Inu Taishou sighed, he got ready to go. " Father…? Can I come too…?" Inu Taishou shooked his head. "Stay here with Myoga, you just recovered from that injury…no buts!"

Author's note: Now that the upcoming events are over, I can upload again! Sorry if I did keep any of you waiting…, REVIEWS PLS!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sesshomaru looked from the window as his father walked out to the gate to meet with the attacking demons. Myoga was at the window still too, but perfectly out of range of his claws. Why won't his father let him come along…? He saw his father pulled out a sword that he had never seen him used before. One of the 2 rumored swords?

Sesshomaru looked as his father slashed at the demons, " Do you surrender?" inu Taishou asked asked. The demons snarled, " We will not be put off by one little attack!" Inu Taishou sighed, "WIND SCAR!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widen in amazment though his face remain indifferent. Is it just his imagination or did he father just slashed through the place where he saw the 2 wind collide… ? And what is that wind anyway?

"Myoga?" Sesshomaru watched in amusement as the little flea of a demon shuddered as his name was called. "Yes…?...Young Master Sesshomaru..?" Myoga said as he creeped towards the window edge. Sesshomaru ignored his reaction. "What are those swirling wind?" "You can see them..? Young Master..?" asked Myoga uncertainly.

"That itself is obvious even when unasked," Sesshomaru replied coldly. "Of…of course! The winds are colliding wind of power , when the 2 winds meet and you happen to slice in between… that will be a jackpot call the Wind Scar." Said Myoga frantically .

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, " Can all swords do that?" " Er…no, as their blade is not strong enough to withstand the clashing of the wind like Tetseiga. But it does increase your powess a little if you slice somewhere near there, Young Master." Said Myoga jitterly. " Hmm, so Tetseiga is that sword's name…" thought Sesshomaru as he continued to observe the fight.

The invading demons cowered to one corner, terrified as they looked at Inu Taishou. Inu Taishou said in his commanding voice

, "Still determine on attacking?" The demons shook their heads. "Great Dog Demon! Please save our daddy and mommy!" Inu Taishou looked up. There were little demons hidden on the trees. "They are your parents?" He mentioned to the dead demons. The young demons nobbed tearfully.

"_Inu Taishou, my dearest, do demons have feelings…do you all feel, kindness and warmth?"Izayoi said. Inu Taishou looked down into her beautiful dark eyes. Her hand was as smooth and soft as the moonlight. He glanced at the night sky._

"_We do. We feel for our family…and those close to us…not that any demon will admit to you." He said and smiled at the beautiful princess. "What is there to be ashamed of?" said Izayoi, leaning against the great demon, " Don't you and your band of demon protect those who dwell upon the Western Land, including humans?"_

_Inu Taishou smiled, "To boast about our leadership. To kill the invading demons, those small power hungry tribes who kill humans to prove their powers." "Just…for that?" Inu Taishou glanced at the Princess, she looked disappointed. "My Lord, it never hurt to protect others, outside your family. If you love your son and if your son do care about you…so do the children of the tribe demons"_

Inu Taishou smiled as he remembered what Izayoi had taught him. He smiled at the young demons. "I will give your parents a chance."

Sesshomaru looked on with interest . His father was pulling out the other sword , he watched as his father hold the sword above the dead demons' bodies. "What is Father trying to do?" thought Sesshomaru. He watched as Inu Taishou slahed at the dead demons, and miraculously the demons were revived. "What is that?" Sesshomaru asked Myoga who was shrinking away all the time.

" The healing Tenseiga, Young Master…" Sesshomaru smirked. "Why will Father make such a thing, Myoga?" Myoga shook his head and cowered further away. "Say," said Sesshomaru pointing his claws at the flea demon. "Lady Izayoi taught his to give others a chance…" Sesshoamru narrowed his eyes "That wrenched woman…" He thought. Myoga, thinking that Sesshomaru was leering at him, cowered even further away, until…Myoga glupped…he had crept too far out!

Sesshomaru half rowed his eyes and using his claws, flicked Myoga into the room, causing him to land with a thump onto the floor. "Thanks…"said Myoga gingerly. Sesshomaru cuts in, "Who said I was saving you, I merely flicked you in as I guessed you would rather let me kill you then drop all the way down to the battle field."

Author's note: Here, finally I have a longer chapter to upload. Remember! Reviews please! (I am going to upload more often now as I have more free time now…)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Myoga? Are you there?" Inu Taishou shouted as he climbed up to his son's room/ "You did not hurt him, did you not, Sesshomaru."he asked his son. Sesshomaru's face remained indifferent.

"He don't even trust me, his own son," thought Sesshomaru.

"Here I am, Master Inu Taishou," Inu Taishou smiled as the flea demon jumped up and down. He knew his son will not be so heartless to kill the small servant demon. He looked at Sesshomaru and remembered how he loved to frolic in the clouds with him and…his ex-mate while they are in their true form. "Sesshomaru?" he asked, "What about we go frolic in the clouds tonight?"

It was a full moon night and 2 gigantic white dogs leapt against the starlit sky. Sesshomaru looked up at the full moon. The moon… it is so round… so complete… unlike his torn up family…No matter how hard he wished or hoped, the good times he had before will never happen again…his mother will never come back…( he knew his mother had too much pride to come back anyway)

Inu Taishou's sharp caught a person waving at him, it was the princess which he had grown to love. What things did she have to tell him so urgently? Inu Taishou landed on a cliff and turned back to his human form, his son followed suit. "Stay here," he ordered as he hurried down the path which led to Izayoi's place

"Izayoi!" Inu Taishou swept the fair beautiful princess in his embrace. "Inu Taishou, my dearest," Izayoi said as she leaned closer to the great demon. Inu taishou held her hand which felt so smooth and as soft as the moonlight, he took in her fragrance and ran his fingers through her beautiful black hair which felt as smooth as silk. "What is the matter dearest?" Izayoi closed her eyes, "I have something very important to tell you my lord,"

Sesshomaru looked on as his father disappeared down the small path, what exactly is so urgent to his father? He caught a scent, it was the scent of the woman who drove his mother away and tore his family apart. "Father is going to look for the wretched woman?" thought Sesshomaru, he decided to disobey his father's orders

Swiftly and silently, he leapt after his father, careful not to make a sound. "Hmm, I was right…" he thought as he hid in the shadows of the tree.

Izayoi look deep into the eyes of the great demon before her, his golden eyes are kind and gentle, she had hope that one day she will have a child with those eyes and now…

Izayoi took a deep breath and say softly: "It is an honour, my love… to bear a child for some as great as you…, I am pregnant, Inu Taishou."

Author's notes : Finally I am updating again!!! Sorry that I took so long, I was really busy. This is the next chapter!!! ( hope you guys like it) It's a little short though. For those who are still reading this fanfiction I really thank you, I will try to complete it as fast as I can!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

Inu Taishou could not contain the emotion inside him, he was happy, proud, ecstatic, all at the same time, he embraced Izayoi some more, "My child, yours, ours…" Izayoi smiled at the great demon before her, "Yes my lord… a fruit of our love…"

Sesshomaru clutched his fist, he could feel his own rage bellowing, building. There is no one, NO ONE who he could possibly hate more then the woman in his father's arms…and THEIR child. He arched his claws… no, he will no let the child survive, he would kill the woman, NOW…

Inu Taishou found that happiness had got the better of him, he decided to check on the surroundings again. A scent reached his nose. It was no enemy, it was someone familiar, but at this moment, the owner of the scent would be the greatest enemy at least to the woman beside him and their unborn child. "STAND BACK IZAYOI!!!" Inu Taishou stood in front of the princess, Izayoi gasped as she saw someone cladded in white appeared from behind the shadows of the tree.

Sesshomaru wasted no time, he arched his claw, leapt and headed straight for the princess. But a sword blocked the energy emitted from his claws. Sesshomaru looked up at the demon lord standing in front of him. "Father…"

"Sesshomaru!!! Have you lost your senses? Have I not told you to stay put??" Inu Taishou raged. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I am sorry to defy a direct order Father…. But…" he turned to glare at the terrified princess, "There is someone's life that I MUST TAKE!!!!!!!"

Sesshomaru continued to slash out at the princess, Inu Taishou readied the Tetseiga in his hands. He hesitated, his son, his own son, he is going to fight his own son… NO! This is for Izayoi, he will not let either one of them get hurt! "Wind Scar!!!" Inu Taishou fired a slanted Wind Scar and managed to knock Sesshomaru off course. The fire in Sesshomaru's eyes have not died yet, Inu Taishou knew that he must be still adamant to kill Izayoi and the child in her womb.

He leapt in front of Sesshomaru and sent the teen daiyoukai crashing in the trees with one sweep of his arm, "RUN!" he yelled to Izayoi once more, the lady nodded and went fleeing back to her castle, tears streamed down her face… did she really caused this family to break up?

Seshomaru gasped and faced his father, "Father…" Inu Taishou kept Tetseiga and looked at him. The wind blew as the 2 daiyoukai stood face to face. One younger and shorter then the other while the older one is taller and broader, they look so alike and so different. "Sesshomaru, I don't want to hurt you… don't you dare to hurt the princess and her child.." Sesshomaru cut off his sentenced with a cold laugh, "your child you mean…" Inu Taishou narrowed his eyes, "If you are going to be as rash as you are today, you will never make a good ruler!!! A good ruler must be kind of heart and be calm in decisions!! A GOOD RULER WILL NEVER HURT A HELPLESS WOMAN AND HER UNBORN CHILD!!"

The words hit Sesshomaru hard. Not all of them though, the last part was never absorbed by him. (maybe the part about the kind of heart thing too) The word ruler echoed in his mind. A ruler, that's what he is destined to be. His life, his path… TO BE THE ULTIMATE CONQUEROR!!!! NO ONE WILL GET IN HIS PATH!!!

Author's note: Ok, here comes the next chapters (though I seriously would like a few more reviews, they keep me going … T.T) as usual, sorry for taking so long, but I wanted to perfect the plot as well as I can to make sure that no plot holes appear (I hope) I was away for 2 weeks too, and that took up some of my time… anyways, hope you guys enjoy the stories so far and thank you for all of the reviews!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. NOTE

I AM GOING TO BE VERY BUSY THIS YEAR, HENCE I MIGHT NOT BE UPLOADING SO SOON. WHEN FREE TIME COMES AGAIN, I WILL UPDATE. CYA!!!


	13. INTERMIDIATE

I can't believe it but it has been about 1 year since I last updated this story. It is coming to an end though but this time round, I am determined to complete it!!!! Next chapter coming up probably on 30/4/09, 1/5/09 or 2/5/09


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters, weapons etc and some part of the plot too.

Author's note: I apologize for stalling the story for so long ( I bet none of the original readers were still here XD) Sorry guys . But thanks for all of your support then. And the computer that I wrote in initially actually broke down, thank goodness I kept a back up… anyways…

**Chapter 12**

It was a dark and windy winter night and fluffs of snow were drifting down from the dark night sky. Sesshomaru looked up at the sky. The direction of the wind was not right. It was an ominous sign. The wind also carried with it, scent of blood and destruction. Sesshomaru could smell the scent of his father's blood as he treaded softly on the snow.

"Must have been injured while fighting the invading demons…since he was injured why did he not come back?" Sesshomaru thought as he followed the scent. He found himself at the coast and behind his father.

He was quite badly wounded and there was blood dripping down from his arm, staining the white snow blood red. He seemed to have noticed Sesshomaru's presence for he stood up. The wind billow as the two daiyoukai stood there, there was an intense silence.

Sesshomaru knew that he was going to that woman's place again, this was the usual route in which Inu Taishou took to reach Izayoi's place and Sesshomaru knew that. But why look for her so late in the night? Realization drawn on him, he felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. Tonight must be the night when that hanyou child would be born. He was sure that the princess' castle would be guarded, after all, the fact that the princess was bearing a daiyoukai's child was somehow found out by one of the princess' attendants. Was his father really going to leap right into such an obvious death trap?

"Are you really going, Father," Sesshomaru asked.

"Are you going to stop me, Sesshomaru?" Inu Taishou replied. Sesshomaru felt… amused, so he was still going despite the fact that he might die while trying to save his… woman and that unborn child. Somehow this stirred anger deep in Sesshomaru's heart.

"Hmph, for a demon this old he is unbelievably foolish," Sesshomaru thought.

"No, I will not stop you but before you leave, I hope that you would give that sword to me, Tetseiga."

"Impossible… if I said that would you kill me, your own father?"

Sesshomaru did not reply to his question. It was not logical for him to kill his father over a sword of course, especially when he already know who would win that fight if that really happened. And he was not about to just ramble about his own weakness like that. Furthermore, his father seemed to care so much about that woman and that child that it irked him to his very bones. Hence, neither did he feel like saying that he would not kill his own father over a sword, after all, right now he did somewhat feel like killing his father for wanting to make such a rash and foolish decision to visit that woman at a time like this. However, even as all these thought ran through his mind, Sesshomaru kept his composure and he continued to give Inu Taishou an indifferent look.

Inu Taishou smiled to himself. Typical, only someone like Sesshomaru would have no response to such a question.

After all, his son seemed to have a heart made of ice.

"Do you desire so much for that strength? Why do you even pursue that strength?" Inu Taishou asked his son.

What a ridiculous question, Sesshomaru thought.

" Because only violence can be my path forward. And only by obtaining that strength can I obtain the key to open this path,"

"Violence… is it? Sesshomaru, do you have anything that you want to protect?"

"Something that I want to protect?" Sesshomaru muttered as he continue to fix stare at his father's back. The waves rose and crashed against the snow white shore as Sesshomaru pondered over the question.

Another ridiculous question. Why would he have anyone which he want to protect. Everyone he knew can take care of themselves perfectly. There was no need for him to protect them at all.

"I have no need of that," he replied.

There was a huge gust of wind as Inu Taishou transformed into his true form. Sesshomaru looked up. As usual, his father looked majestic in his true form. He looked as his father leapt away into the night sky.

Throwing your life away like that, pathetic, Sesshomaru thought as he turned and walked away.

**Author's Note: **Finally, the next chapter is out after (at least) one long year XD This scene is actually a scene from the third inuyasha movie except that I did not include the other sword in this story for it would complicate the whole story too much. Review please!


End file.
